


Home Again

by Bullheaded25



Series: 31 Days of Gendrya [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Gendrya, F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?, kink of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: 978 out of 2,721 words aren't smut. But the rest is. I haven't written smut for over a year so I'm very surprised with how long this turned out.Arya returns home to Winterfell after studying in Braavos for the past several years and she reunites with her old best friend, Gendry.Day 4: Kink of your choice (Wall sex)





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I haven't written smut in over a year so it was rough starting it out. Then I started again and wrote it all out within the last hour or so.

Gendry found it fitting that Arya looked to be heaven-sent when he saw her for the first time in years. Someone, probably Sansa based on the people entering the pub with Arya, had coaxed her into a slim, dark blue cocktail dress. The street lamp outside the pub pushed light through the door as Arya walked in, completing the angelic aurora.

 

The door closed and the inside of the bar dimmed once more but Gendry couldn't pull his eyes off his once-best friend. Arya pulled the hem of her dress down and glanced around looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place. It caused a grin to break out across Gendry’s face.

 

“I haven't even gotten to the funny part.”

 

Gendry pulled his eyes away from Arya as she took a seat at the bar and looked toward his friend, Hot Pie, who he had completely forgotten about.

 

“What?”

 

“You're over there grinning like a mad man and I haven't finished my story yet.”

 

“Oh, right,” Gendry said blankly. “Er - Hot Pie, I'm going to head out -"

 

“You just got here!”

 

“I know,” Gendry replied with a grimace. “But - er - Lommy will be here soon. Tell him I say hey.”

 

Hot Pie spluttered but Gendry was sure to leave before he could muster a response. As Gendry approached the bar he tried to flatten his thick black hair without much success. 

 

The bartender was leaving Arya when Gendry reached her. He stretched his hand and touched her shoulder. 

 

“I'm surprised you got in without your wallet, you're still shorter than a primary school student.”

 

Arya whipped around, turning her stool in the process. Her wicked grin made Gendry’s chest ache. 

 

“GENDRY!” She shouted, springing into his arms and wrapping her own arms around his neck.

 

Gendry let out a large breath in surprise but happily tightened his grip around her small torso.

 

“Hey, Arry,” he whispered into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he swayed them slightly, Arya's feet unable to reach the ground. 

 

She let out a small laugh that sounded almost like a giggle and released him from her grasp, sliding down to the ground once more. She was beaming up at, looking once again heaven-sent in the dark tavern.

 

“What are you doing back here?” he asked her, his voice coming out as a raspy whisper. He wanted to continue to hold her closely to him.

 

Arya pulled him onto the stool next to hers and then sat down again. She didn't seem to realize that she was still holding his hands for a moment but when she did she quickly pulled them away and accepted her drink from the bartender. 

 

“Dad and Robb guilted me into moving back,” she answered, smiling brightly.

 

Gendry returned the smile. He knew it probably didn't take more than  _ “You should move home after school” _ to ‘guilt’ her, but he was thankful nonetheless. “Wait,” he said suddenly. “ You're done with school?”

 

Arya looked offended and pressed her hand to her chest in mock hurt. “Yes. I have been gone for nearly six years, Waters. I'm glad to know you didn't miss me too much!”

 

Gendry leaned toward her and heard her breathing hitch, smirked, and then took her glass of rum and downed it in one gulp. 

 

Arya looked genuinely offended now and punched his arm.

 

“I don't know why I was friends with you before.”

 

“Best friends,” Gendry corrected her unconsciously with a grin. They stared at each other for a long moment Gendry’s grin slowly fell as he took in Arya’s appearance. “I did miss you,” Gendry told her. “So much so that I'm sure you'd break my nose again if I started to explain it to you.”

 

Arya’s thin face broke into another grin and she bit her bottom lip. “Do you still live up the road from here?”

 

“Do you think I would still be coming here if it wasn't in walking distance of my flat?”

 

Arya laughed and waved the bartender over to pay her bill. Gendry pulled his wallet out before she could grab her money and paid for it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the stool and through the crowd of people Arya had entered with. Gendry spotted Sansa in the far corner now and ducked down so that she wouldn't see the two of them leaving. 

 

The night air of the North was cold when they exited the pub. Gendry released Arya’s hand and rubbed his hands up and down his biceps.

 

“So comfortable in the North now you don't bother to wear a jacket anymore?”

 

“No it's still too cold for me, but I planned to be too drunk to care by the time I left.” Arya rolled her eyes and, while biting her lip of course, grabbed Gendry’s hand again. “And what?” he continued, smiling down at her. “Those years in Braavos didn't thaw the ice in your veins?”

 

Arya snorted. “I'm a Stark, we do better in the cold.”

 

Gendry pulled her into the entrance of his building and out of the cold winds. He located his keys, unlocked the door and pulled her inside. 

 

“It smells better than it used to,” Arya said laughing. 

 

“It smelt like weed and alcohol before,” Gendry waved off her off as if denying the apartment building ever smelt. He began to lead her up the stairs to his third floor flat. “Most the blokes here have got girlfriends or wives living with them now.”

 

“So is it just the third floor that smells like weed and alcohol now? Or has it received feminine touches as well?”

 

Gendry unlocked his door and pushed it open with his back, smirking at her. “I like how you snuck that in there.”

 

Arya’s cheeks flushed as she closed the door behind her. She opened her mouth but Gendry never heard her response. 

 

With his long legs he took one step in her direction and grabbed either side of her face. Gendry’s mouth was hot against Arya’s and with a simple nip at her bottom lip she parted her lips to allow his tongue access. 

 

Arya sighed into his mouth which was the only response that Gendry needed from her. He press her against his door and deepened the kiss, tilting her head back so that he was practically towering over her. A moan came from Arya's throat which in return caused Gendry to emit a low sound that matched. 

 

He moved from her lips and and began to leave wet kiss along her jaw and to her ear where he but the skin behind her lobe. An involuntary gasp escaped Arya and Gendry felt her fingers dig into his scalp. He grinned against the the base of her skull and bit the skin there for good measure, then trailed his tongue down the side of her neck and was pleased it still had the same effect on Arya that it did before.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Arya swore breathlessly. “I don't know how I left for school when we were fucking so consistently.”

 

Gendry pulled away from her collar bone to laugh. Arya was breathing heavily, her entire face flushed and her lips swollen from their kisses. Arya jumped toward him and captured his lips with her own once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost her balance. Gendry fell several steps back into his refrigerator and let out a low groan, grabbing haphazardly at Arya’s waist.

 

“Careful!” Arya gasped. “This is Sansa’s!”

 

“If this dress is this short on you I would like to know who Miss Sansa Stark wears it for.”

 

Arya let out another giggle before pressing her lips to his again. She grabbed the hem of his crew neck and pulled it up roughly, exposing his abdomen. They parted long enough to get it over his head and as soon as Arya had thrown it away from them she began to work at his belt.

 

“Where's the bloody zipper on this thing?” Gendry demanded, his voice husky as he moved his hands around Arya's body in attempted to find it. 

 

“My left side,” Arya muttered against his lips. She pulled his belt out of his pant loops as Gendry located the zipper on her side. He probably ripped the seams trying to pull it down but Arya couldn't find it in her to care. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his briefs down in one motion. 

 

Arya felt Gendry's hands move to her shoulders as he pushed the straps off of her shoulders and then pulled the dress past her narrow hips to allow it to fall to the ground. She tugged on his jeans again and Gendry laughed, pulling away from her once more.

 

“My boots are still on, hold on,” Arya laughed with him. As Gendry began to try to kick of his boots Arya used one hand to out right grab his length and the other to push his jeans further down his toned legs.

 

“Fuck, Arya,” Gendry said through gritted teeth. After his boots we off Gendry used his feet to get his jeans to his ankles and off of his feet, his hands to busy holding Arya’s face to his. 

 

His kisses were more rough than before, biting her bottom lip and running his tongue along the inside of her mouth. He pushed her against the wall near the door and Arya gasped as her body made contact with it.

 

“You're not going to apologize for shoving me around?” Arya asked teasingly and with a breathless laugh. Gendry’s hands were angling her face toward his ceiling as he bruised her neck with a line of kisses.

 

“No,” Gendry answered gruffly. 

 

Gendry kissed a trail down to her breast and took a nipple in between his teeth. 

 

“Gendry!” Arya cried out, grabbing his hair with her hands. 

 

Gendry sucked on the assaulted nipple and slipped his right hand into the front of her panties. Arya gasped again as she felt his fingers run up and down her slick folds.

 

“Fuck you're wet,” he cursed. 

 

He pressed his lips to hers with enough force to cause Arya's head to bump into the wall. Gendry quickly pressed two fingers into her and then moved them back up to her bundle of nerves. Arya cried out again and moved to bite down on his neck just below his ear. She was sure she would leave marks where she was kissing his neck but  _ fuck _ it had been too long since she's had a proper fucking and she knew that she would be getting it with Gendry.

 

Gendry removed his hand from her panties after pumping his fingers into her a few more times and pushes then down her legs.

 

“Do you still have that implant thingy?”

 

“My IUD?” she responded with a grin. Gendry nodded against her neck. “Yes I do. Why?”

 

She felt a gust of hot breath hit her neck as Gendry chuckled. He moved so that their noses were touching. His bright blue eyes were now dark with lust and his eyelids looked as heavy as Arya's felt. He had a crooked smirk tugging at his bruised lips.

 

“Because I'm going to fuck you against this wall,” he told her seriously, easily lifting her up into the air and setting her warm folds against the base of his belly. Arya bit down on her lip and leaned in to capture his lips but Gendry moved at the last second, smirking at her again. 

 

Gendry held her with one hand and moved his free one to his now fully hard cock. Arya felt the tip at her center and bit her lip harder, leaning forward again in attempt to kiss him. But Gendry pushed himself fully inside of her before she could manage. Arya’s head fell back and she let out a low groan.

 

“Fuck, Gendry,” she said with a ragged breath. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she repeated as he pulled out and pushed back in.

 

Gendry buried his face in Aryas chest as he moved his hips against her. 

 

“Gods,” he kept muttering. “You have been away for too fucking long.”

 

Arya laughed. Feeling around blindly for something to get leverage on. She found a bookshelf with her left hand and pushed herself up from it so that she could push back down against Gendry’s thrusts. Both of them groaned from the newfound friction. 

 

With Arya now holding herself up with one hand on the bookshelf and the other pressing against the the door jam Gendry moved his hands from her legs to her ass and waist, squeezing both so hard that there would be marks there the following morning.

 

“Gendry!” Arya gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his thick hair in a final attempt to control herself with a burning heat building in the pit of her stomach.

 

Gendry stepped toward her to press her more firmly into the wall so that he could keep his hands on her backside and flick her hardened nipples with his tongue. 

 

“Gendry!” Arya called again, throwing her head back as moaning loudly. Too loudly for an apartment building she was sure but just like all those years ago, Arya didnt care if Dan and Michael on the floors below knew how much Arya had missed Gendry.

 

“Come,” he told her in a grunt. Gendry was breathing was heavy and hot air onto her neck. His thrusts were coming at an erratic speed now and were possibly more rough than before. His cock inside of her was hitting the same spot again and again and again and was spreading goose pimples across Arya’s skin. “Fuck, Arya,  _ come _ .”

 

A sharp breath was escaping Arya each time Gendry thrust into her. Arya pulled Gendry’s hair to pull his face to her’s and haphazardly their lips met once more. Gendry was kissing her as if she was his oxygen supply. She dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out, pinching her eyes shut as she reached her climax.

 

Arya felt her walls clamp down around Gendry's cock as he continued to pump in and out of her and distantly heard Gendry swear under his breath. He pushed into her only three more times before sinking himself as deep as he could and coming to a stop. Arya moaned when she felt his seed spill into her and grabbed his face. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily and so Arya slipped her tongue into his mouth without warning. She felt Gendry smile against her lips.

 

He moved his hips slowly against hers a couple of times before sighing and pressing his sweaty forehead to her shoulder. Arya raised her body up slightly and then pushed herself back down causing Gendry to gasp, grab her hips and pull her up, then place her back on the floor in one swift movement. Arya’s knees nearly buckled but she steadied herself, smirking at Gendry.

 

“I love when you look like this,” she told him quietly. He furrowed his brow in response. “All sweaty and flustered with marks from my teeth and tongue all across your body… That was the problem I had before. After the first time we hooked up I couldn't look at you without wanting to fuck your brains out.”

 

Gendry's grinned and wrapped his arms around her middle, ducking down to peck her lips. 

 

“I couldn't look at you without wanting to fuck your brains out for probably two years before I finally did.” Arya laughed loudly, her eyes crinkling shut. “I'm really happy you're back home, Arya,” he told her in a whisper. His nose was nearly brushing against hers and his bright blue eyes were boring into her light gray ones. 

 

Arya looked between his eyes and counted the freckles that were splayed across the bridge of his nose. She had the odd desire to tell him she loved him again - the circumstances were much better in this moment than they were before - but decided against it for the time being. 

 

“I'm really happy to be home, too, Gendry,” she answered quietly. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his quickly, then hugged his bare body against her own. Gendry pressed a kiss to her crown. “I really missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm out of practice with this!!


End file.
